


论吵架后的和好方案

by ruanmuying814



Category: Jaedo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruanmuying814/pseuds/ruanmuying814
Kudos: 3





	论吵架后的和好方案

金道英又和郑在玹吵架了，这个月的第三次争吵。金道英以及记不起他们究竟是为了什么争吵，最后的结局不过是郑在玹丢下他，离开他们一起居住的房子。金道英思考他们是不是到了那所谓的七年之痒，从大学时的相识相知算起到如今事业有成，他们也一起度过了不少个日日夜夜。但金道英却越发的觉得自己的内心似乎缺了点什么。

金道英拿出手机拨通了李永钦的电话，电话那头的李永钦对金道英的电话似乎并不惊讶，只是告诉他个地址，让金道英来找他。金道英到的时候，李永钦一个人坐在咖啡厅的角落里，金道英走过去，坐在李永钦对面。

“怎么？”李永钦把一杯桃子茶推到金道英面前，金道英捏着吸管搅拌着杯子里的冰块 ，思考半刻开口道“我只是觉得我和郑在玹是不是不适合。”

“不适合你们还在一起那么久，我说你就是自己瞎想，你又不是不知道郑在玹对你的宝贝劲，那次你们吵完，不是他来哄你。”李永钦戳戳金道英的手。

金道英低着头不去看李永钦“我看到他公司那个女孩子给他送花了。”

“这就是你们这次吵架的原因?”

“不算是，因为他不知道。”

“金道英你就作吧，那么多年下来了，现在才感到自卑，这可不是你的作风。”李永钦翻了个白眼，他对金道英的话那是十分的不认同。他看了看手机，从位子上站起来，“不说了，我要去和囧尼约会了，你自己想清楚，还有这个给你。”李永钦递了个袋子给金道英，“回家再看。”

金道英接过袋子，袋子装的很严实，他看不到里面究竟装了什么。他点点头，随即也起身，“那我也要走了。”

两人前后出了门，李永钦上车前还拍拍金道英的肩膀，在他耳边悄悄说，“就算是分手，你也要给我把分手炮打了，别委屈自己。”金道英摇摇头，红着耳朵把人推进徐英浩的车里。

金道英其实并不是很想回家，自前几天的争吵以后，郑在玹已经好几天没有回过家了，家里显得怪冷清的。金道英坐在沙发上盯着电视出神，随后他想起李永钦递给他的东西，他拆开袋子，里面赫然是一套兔子打扮的情趣服，甚至还有一个做成尾巴样子的肛塞。金道英红着脸把东西塞回袋子里，扔到沙发的另一边。金道英不可否认的是他想郑在玹了，这家里属于郑在玹的气味仿佛在这几天全部消失了，除了卧室里。金道英想着拿着一旁的袋子走进卧室，他关上卧室的门，把自己一头扎进被褥里，被子里还残存着郑在玹的气味，金道英深吸一口气，闭上了眼睛。一张双人床，一个人实在是有些冷清。金道英用手摸摸发凉的另一边，不觉开始想念起郑在玹，想起他和郑在玹的那些事，相识相爱到床第之上的亲昵。窗外开始下起了雨，渐响的雨声飘进金道英的耳朵里，他把自己更加深入的埋进被子里，试图汲取着郑在玹残留的那一点气息，他得承认他得心里不停得在叫喊着他需要郑在玹。

他闭上眼睛，郑在玹的笑容就浮上脑海，那么温暖。他想起大学时，郑在玹被那些学妹追捧，风云学长和初恋男友，郑在玹似乎总是带着那样得笑容，但只有他知道郑在玹私底下得那一面，就正如郑在玹知道自己得另一面一样。金道英有些泄气的想到，李永钦说的对，我可能时真的傻了，竟然想放开郑在玹。雨下的越发的大，金道英睁开眼翻身看着天花板，内心的无力和烦躁越发得强了起来。“在玹……”金道英想起在每个争吵后得夜晚郑在玹都在他身边，他会向自己道歉，即使不是他的错，那些带着安抚意味的吻落在唇上和身上的触觉，温热的……金道英的耳朵开始泛红，连他自己也不知道什么时候开始他变得那么患得患失。

金道英再次闭上眼睛，脑中的画面反而更加浮现。他想起郑在玹的手指，在他身上游走时带起一阵战栗，他总在想是不是郑在玹常年锻炼的缘故，每当郑在玹触摸他的时候，手指上得薄茧划过皮肤，他都无法克制的颤抖着；想起郑在玹在他耳边的气息，欢爱时的喘息以及郑在玹的呢喃。郑在玹总是会一遍一遍复述他对自己得爱意，每次自己的心都像是被他填满了一样。金道英其实挺喜欢这种感觉的，那让他明确的感受到自己是被郑在玹爱着的。

金道英感觉自己的脸更红了，气息也开始变得急促起来，他无法控制自己的手向下伸去。“嗯……呜…”金道英握住自己的挺立套弄起来，“在…在玹……呜…”金道英咬住自己的唇试图阻止这羞人的声音。

“啊哈……嗯…”金道英一只手套弄着自己的性器，另一只手则继续向下摸去。“嗯……”微凉的手指触碰到后面的穴口，穴口不禁收缩了一下。

“嗯……啊哈……呜……”金道英尝试着在穴口按了几下，随后自虐一般的伸入一根手指。异样的感觉让金道英感到些许不适。“放松点，道英，哥，你喜欢这个的”他想起郑在玹在他耳边说的话，也想起之前郑在玹的手指在身体里的感觉。郑在玹因着常年的运动手指上带着一层薄茧，指头在身体里摩擦，旋转，带起的快感让他害怕。金道英想着，身体已经适应了手指的存在，他开始抽动自己的手指“啊哈……嗯……”不够，这还不够。金道英伸入第二根手指，没等适应就抽动动了起来。

“在…在玹……啊……嗯……”金道英觉得自己像一条缺水的鱼，他像是回到了和郑在玹发生争吵的那天，前后的快感累积起来，快要把他烧坏了。“啊……”穴内的手指突然触碰到一个凸起，手指不自觉的去戳弄凸起，“嗯……呜…”

金道英用牙齿微微咬着唇，试图堵住越发大声的呻吟。

“嗯……啊哈……嗯……”快感累积的已经到了极点，金道英无法抑制的攀上了顶峰。金道英抽出还埋在体内的手指，看着床上的白浊，有些出神。“在玹……”金道英呢喃，我刚才竟然想着郑在玹自慰，金道英有些羞愧的想到，他拿起放在一旁的手机，打开通讯录，想给郑在玹打电话，但手指又悬空着，迟迟不愿落下。金道英想了想最后还是给郑在玹发了个KAKAO。随后拿着李永钦给的袋子进了浴室。

郑在玹收到金道英消息的时候，刚好结束会议回到自己的办公室。从那天吵架以后，他就一直呆在公司里，他不是不想回去，只是觉得该给金道英一个思考的空间，思考他们的关系，如果他想走，他会放他走的，郑在玹这么想着。

消息很短只有一句话，他在家里等他。郑在玹看到这里，便立刻下楼开车往家里赶去。在进家门前，准确来说在走进卧室前，他都想不到现在的状况。只见金道英躺在床上，双眼紧闭像是睡着了，头上带着兔耳朵，身上穿着裸露的兔子装，臀间露出的那一点白色，让郑在玹确认金道英也装上了尾巴。郑在玹悄悄走到金道英身边坐下，他用手拂过金道英的脸颊，因为熟睡而微微张开的唇，舌尖在双唇间若隐若现。郑在玹觉得自己有些口渴，他微微扯开脖子上的领带，燥热从心里涌起。郑在玹用手指轻轻拂过金道英的唇，随即侵入其中，用手指与舌交缠，抽出时已经牵出一线银丝。郑在玹无法克制自己的吻上金道英的唇，用牙齿轻咬片刻，唇顺着脖子往下，所过之处只留下一片暧昧的印记。室内的空气越发的潮湿了起来，金道英有些迷蒙的睁开双眼，感受到在自己脖颈处舔咬的人，还未完全清醒的人有些迷糊的问道“在玹？”

“嗯。”郑在玹咬着块嫩肉含糊的应道。金道英推开郑在玹，刚才的痛觉让他的大脑彻底清醒，他想起自己的打扮，不禁羞红了脸。被推开的郑在玹也不慌，只是坐在一旁看着金道英。金道英起身，却不小心压到后穴里插着的物体，“嗯~”他轻哼一声，随后用牙咬住自己的唇，防止自己泄出任何一丝声音。郑在玹靠近金道英，用手摩挲着金道英的脖子，原本就被郑在玹种下不少印记的地方，现下越发的透着红了。郑在玹看着金道英，有些饥渴的舔舔自己的唇。“哥，我还真是想要吃了你，这样你就永远不会想要逃走。”郑在玹靠近金道英，在金道英耳边说到。金道英觉得郑在玹的话像是带着温度进入他的耳朵，激起一阵酥麻，他本就羞耻于自己的打扮，现在比之之前更甚。金道英侧身拉住郑在玹还未完全散开的领带把人拽的离自己更近，“你可以试试。”

“你在玩火。”郑在玹喉结微动，脑中的神经绷的更紧了。金道英也不反驳，只是微微探出舌尖，舔过郑在玹的喉结。郑在玹被金道英一激，也不想再去想什么。只觉得要给对方一点惩罚。

“唔，你干什么？”金道英被郑在玹用领带绑住双手，有些粗暴的压倒在床上。“惩罚你。”郑在玹贴在他耳边轻声细语，灵活的手指顺着裸露的肌肤一路往下，十分有耐心地探索着对方的身体。“惩罚我什么？”金道英用脚蹭蹭郑在玹的大腿。

“惩罚你，勾引我。”郑在玹轻舔过金道英的唇。金道英合上双眼昂高了颈项，他的喉结微微滑动，双手被捆在身后，隐约显露出情绪的紧绷。郑在玹把手滑进臀间后与他拉进了距离，齿关衔住颈侧脆弱的肌肤舔咬轻扯，在之前就留下的印记上进行第二次的烙印，就像标记所有权那样，他将拇指紧贴着金道英臀间露出的那点尾巴，似乎有所企图，这个原本可以很快完成的举措被他延伸得无限漫长，直到金道英有些难耐的扭动了几下。“等不及了？”郑在玹带着几分笑意，“接下去才刚刚开始。”

房间里灯光昏暗，窗户微开，透过缝隙吹进的风带着窗外的湿气微微扬起纱帐，纱帐内一派淫靡的气氛。

“嗯…”已经多久了，金道英动了动被绑住的双手，什么也看不见……

“道英”郑在玹在金道英的耳边说“你不专心”说着便拿起手中的皮带抽打了一下金道英的屁股。屁股里的那物件随着抽打的动作越发深入“唔…在玹，别……”金道英颤抖着身子说。“道英，你总归是要有点惩罚的……”郑在玹笑着，“让你和我吵架后又这般勾引我。”

“唔…我..我才没有!”金道英反驳道。

“嗯？如果没有，你又怎么会这个打扮，我的兔女郎”郑在玹再次举起手中的皮带，“自己数，你知道的”说着用手指抚过金道英的后背。“在玹……”

“啪！”郑在玹举起皮带打了下去。“呜…一……”。“啪！”“嗯……二……呜”，金道英抖的愈发厉害了，不止头上戴着的兔耳在颤抖，连身后被打的泛红的两团肉也随着金道英一起颤抖着的，激得郑在玹的施虐感越发的上头。他又下手狠狠打了几下。金道英经过这几下打，已是疼的说不出话，话里也带了几分哭腔“在玹..唔…别…别打了”

“你的惩罚还没有结束，既然不打，那就换一种方式好了”郑在玹凑在金道英耳边说。

“嗯…什么？啊…别……”金道英还没反应过来后穴里的物件就开始震动。郑在玹看着金道英瞬间绷紧的身体，安抚到“道英没事的，不过是在你旁边的袋子里找到了遥控器”，说着调大了开关。“嗯…啊…呜…别…停下啊”视觉的缺失让金道英的其他感官更加的敏感。“不要…嗯…在玹…拔出来…在玹….求你了….”金道英喘息道。“拔出来？可是，是道英你自己放进去的啊，你好像很喜欢他啊”郑在玹笑着开始抽动埋在金道英体内的按摩棒。

“别…不要了…啊 ….郑在玹…..”金道英觉得自己要疯了，“不…啊…！”金道英在郑在玹的刺激下竟下射了出来。“看，道英你果然很喜欢你的尾巴。”郑在玹捏着外面的白毛把按摩棒抽出来，颜色艳丽的肠肉随着按摩棒向外翻出。在彻底抽出的那一刻，发出“啵”的一声。金道英觉得自己要羞愧而死了，但是身体的欲望却越发的强烈了起来。郑在玹的情况也没有好到那里去，眼前的兔女郎趴卧在床上，加上后面粉嫩的后穴，郑在玹的火烧的越发的旺了，只是他在等，等金道英求他。金道英转过脸，主动凑到郑在玹唇边吻上去，“在玹，我要……”金道英舔舔自己的唇。

“道英，要什么，说清楚”郑在玹把金道英转过来，两人面对面。郑在玹把手伸向金道英身后，本就被按摩棒刺激的敏感的后穴，在被手指触碰到的时候不自主的蠕动着，竟是不小心将郑在玹的手指吞入。“唔….哈..嗯….”郑在玹勾起手指刺激着脆弱的穴肉。“在玹……你知道的……别玩了”说着用脸蹭蹭郑在玹的胸膛。

簌簌，郑在玹打开松开束缚着金道英的领带“那么，道英来自己动，嗯……”郑在玹调笑着抱起金道英，让对方跨坐在自己身上。金道英揉揉自己因为被束缚太久有点酸痛的手臂，随后他握住郑在玹的肉棒，对准自己的穴口坐下去。

“啊！”许是动作过于粗暴，就算是之前开发得当，金道英的肉棒也是疼的软了下去，郑在玹看着有些心疼，用手抚慰金道英的肉棒。“道英……”

金道英适应了一会儿，然后心一狠，坐到底。“啊……哈……哈……”金道英这会儿也没什么力气了，但身体里异样的感觉越发的浓烈。

“嗯～啊……”金道英开始摆动自己的腰部，“啊……在玹……哈….嗯……在玹……”郑在玹看着眼前的一幕彻底红了眼，猛的向上一挺，“道英……喜欢吗……”

“啊…嗯…喜…喜欢啊…在玹……”这个姿势让金道英可以清晰感受到肉棒在他身体里的形状。“要…要更多啊……嗯……要给在玹生兔子”金道英缩紧后穴，逼的郑在玹的动作越发大幅起来。

“道英，这是你自找的”郑在玹猛地把金道英压在床上，开始大幅度抽插起来。

“啊……嗯……不……太快了……”金道英求饶道

郑在玹看着因为大动作，而被带出的肠肉，笑说“道英，就像之前的按摩棒一样你可是喜欢的紧啊…每一次都对我依依不舍”

“啊……不行会坏掉的……啊哈……在玹……”后穴的快感来的如此的猛烈，金道英觉得自己像是海面上漂浮的人，只能紧紧抱住郑在玹这块救命木头。

“怎么会呢，道英不是全部吃下去了吗，不是要给我生小兔子吗?”郑在玹笑着继续着身下的动作。

“啊……不……混蛋……别……不要……哪里不行啊……”金道英抓着枕头的手已经开始泛白。

“道英，说你是谁的”郑在玹停下动作，用龟头摩擦前列腺。“你的….是你的……啊……哈”金道英带着哭腔喊到。郑在玹仍是不放过他“你是谁？”

“是…郑在玹的…。”金道英觉得身后传来的快感堆积着快要把他淹没了。

“那我是谁？”郑在玹问道。“是…是..”金道英有些羞耻，郑在玹见状，手上也不老实了起来，捏着金道英的乳头肆意玩弄着。“唔…不…啊哈…是…是我老公！”金道英最后放弃一般的哭喊出来。郑在玹见自己达到了目的也不再克制自己的动作。

“别……慢一点啊……郑在玹……会坏的……啊……”生理盐水从金道英眼角滑落，郑在玹温柔地吻去泪水。“不会的，道英”

郑在玹感觉到穴肉绞的他越发的紧，他用手堵住铃口“不行……要到了……啊……嗯……别……放手啊……”金道英挣扎着想要推开郑在玹的手。

“道英……再等等，我们一起”郑在玹说到。

“啊……不行了……嗯……啊……”金道英因为高潮而开始痉挛。“快了，快了。”郑在玹大力的抽插顶的金道英出口只剩几声气音，几个蛮力至极的冲刺过后郑在玹覆上金道英的唇舌将欲望挺入深处释放。

只不过那热度又烫的金道英一个激灵，还处在余韵中的身体受不了挑逗再次释放出精。

“嗯…”金道英无力的推开身上覆着的人，“禽兽！”金道英骂道，激情过后的他浑身粘腻，再加上郑在玹的温度覆盖在他的身上，像是有一股火，虽熄灭为灰烬却仍旧能够将他烫伤。郑在玹用手摸摸金道英的头，宠溺的说“我只对你禽兽，道英。”

“抱我!我要去洗澡！”郑在玹看着金道英的动作，勾起唇角，把人抱起往浴室走去。

浴室里郑在玹替金道英脱下已经残破的兔子服，把人抱着一起进入已经放好热水的浴缸。金道英靠着郑在玹喘着气，他还没完全从刚才的性爱里抽身。郑在玹环抱住金道英，用头蹭蹭金道英的脖子。“哥，我们以后都不吵了好不好。”

金道英微微转过头吻上郑在玹，随后快速离开应道“好。”

“我爱你”

“我也是。”

END.


End file.
